


Has Laid Aside His Fierceness

by Katherine



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: He took the meat from her hand reluctantly, looking at her, she fancied, in grief that she was not Marcus or Esca.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Has Laid Aside His Fierceness

Cottia fed the young wolf, as best she could. He took the meat from her hand reluctantly, looking at her, she fancied, in grief that she was not Marcus or Esca. Once she brought Marcus' bracelet, which she was keeping secret and safe; it was far too large for her, and of course her aunt would have spoken loud words about such an inappropriate piece of jewelry. But Cub only sniffed the heavy curve without interest. It must be that metal did not hold a person's scent.

Marcus and Esca should soon return, for Cub's sake. The wolf missed them.


End file.
